La armónica
by Sakura Potter Rowling
Summary: Cuando Archie lo ve entrar con esa armónica, se da cuenta de que la esta perdiendo. Una corta historia acerca de esa armónica que Candy le regaló a Terry y lo que sintió Archie al enterarse.


"La armónica"

Una clase aburrida y Stear, casi dormido se preguntó que era lo que le faltaba en sus apuntes. El pizarrón, recién borrado no ofreció ninguna respuesta, pero, probablemente la libreta de Archie, siempre más atento que él-solo en esa clase-, si.

Solo que esa vez se equivocó:

_Candice White Andrew._

_Candice_

_Candy_

Y la más peligrosa de todas, por el solo hecho de que era un sueño inalcanzable para cualquiera de los dos hermanos: _Candice Cornwell_.

-Deja de rayar su nombre- le susurró Stear a su hermano. Archie pegó un brinco, colorándose inmediatamente y tapando con sus manos la libreta.

-¿Y tú qué haces viendo lo que escribo, eh chismoso?- Le reprochó Archie con otro susurró, sin dejar de tapar la libreta. Stear roló los ojos y negó la cabeza, todo acompañado de un suspiro de desesperanza.

-Lo mejor es olvidarla- dijo sintiéndose estúpido, pues era la centésima vez que le decía eso a su hermano. Pero esperaba que con eso se diera por terminada la conversación.

Pero Archie no quería terminar la conversación.

-Dado que ella no tiene ningún compromiso, no yo, no veo porque deba hacerlo…

-¡Archibald y Alistear Cornwell¡Poneos de pie y haced el favor de comentar al salón que es tan interesante que mi clase no merece su atención!

Los hermanos se pusieron de pie de un salto, como si tuvieran una resortera en los asientos que se activaba con la voz de la ya anciana y gritona profesora.

Archie, aún más sonrojado que momentos antes, cuando su hermano había descubierto el nombre su sueño en la libreta de apuntes, trataba de pensar en una buena excusa, suficiente para no tener que revelar que hablaban de la que era su prima.

Pero esa excusa nunca llegó y tampoco hizo falta; una música extraña había empezado a sonar, cual milagro de ángel. Era la melodía de una armónica que parecía llegar desde la ventana. Y aun que la situación no fuera de lo más favorable, Archie recordó a su niña de ojitos verdes sentada en la hierba, junto con Anthony, tocando una armónica, para luego revelar con una amplia sonrisa que era su instrumento favorito y que Anthony le había dado la sorpresa de mandar a ponerle sus iniciales.

-¡Terrence Grandchester!- exclamó la profesora, casi encaramada en la ventana- ¡Deje ese ruido y entre a clase!

_¿Milagro de ángel?_ Reflexiono Archie con desagrado cuando la melodía fue interrumpida por la risa de aquel aristócrata malcriado, que en pocos segundos se enderezó, trepo la ventana y entró al aula de un brinco.

Más bien era cosa del diablo.

La profesora bufó, pero a pesar de que Terrence entró de esa manera, pavoneándose con su armónica y una sonrisa cínica, solo le indico que tomara el asiento delante de Archibald Cornwell y se dio media vuelta para seguir apuntando en el pizarrón, olvidándose de los hermanos que seguían parados.

Archie miró con despreció a Terrence. Le molestaba que por el solo hecho de ser hijo de un duque, benefactor de la escuela, pudiera hacer lo que se le diera e gana, sin ser reprendido con más de una exclamación y una platica con la hermana Grey. Además¿cómo se había atrevido a interrumpir la clase con un instrumento que…?

¿La armónica de Candy?

Terry sostenía la armónica satisfecho, como si sostuviera un trofeo. Y aun que Archie solo veía su nuca estaba completamente seguro de que sonreía. Pero si podía ver, aun que por un momento pensó que necesitaba lentes, que el instrumento traía grabadas las iniciales "C.W.A" en elegante caligrafía.

Las iniciales de Candy.

Aprovechando la distracción de la monja- profesora y el que todos sus compañeros hablaban, Archie se dirigió al malcriado joven en voz baja:

-Hijo de un duque muy rico, pero aún así le robas a una pobre niña.

Dando por hecho que único hijo de un duque en esa clase-y escuela- era él, y recordando que Archibald Cornwell solo se dirigía a él con ese tono de voz, Terrence volteó sonriente, esperando saber de que era culpable esa vez.

-Me temo que entre mi amplia lista de defectos no se encuentra el calificativo de ladrón. ¿Por qué no te explicas?- declaró regocijándose con la cara de extrañeza de Alistear y la mirada de odio de Archibald Cornwell.

-Verás- explicó el último con falsa cordialidad, sentándose para quedar cara a cara con el "ladrón"- conozco a la dueña de la armónica y no eres tú, de eso estoy seguro.

-Te equivocas nuevamente: Está armónica- y la alza para mostrarla- Es una prenda que me ha regalado mi bella dama como prueba de su amor. Ahora es mía.

-La has robado- afirmó Archie, dejando atrás la hipócrita amabilidad. No podía creer, o más bien, no quería creer que Candy le hubiera regalado aquella armónica, mucho menos como muestra de su "amor".

Simplemente, no quería que eso fuera verdad.

-No la he robado. Y puedes preguntarle a la supuesta dueña que ha hecho con su armónica- le reto Terry, sonriendo ahora con burla¿Con que al americano le gustaba Candy? Si era así, no le importaría pincharlo un poco con ella. Total, a ella solo le gustaba él, aun que se empeñara en negarlo.

Y Archie aceptó el reto silenciosamente, casi seguro de que Candy le diría que no sabía donde estaba, que la había dejado sobre el pasto y perdido de vista por unos minutos par luego perderla definitivamente. Y que estaría eternamente agradecida con quien se la devolviera…

En fin, ilusiones banales.

Pero, cuando le preguntó la reacción no era la que esperaba: de tristeza. Si no de… ¿nervios?

-Este… ¿Mi armónica?- se tomó un mechón del cabello, sonrojándose- Yo… tuve que regalarla… me gusta mucho y le tengo mucho cariño, pero esa persona la necesitaba más… ¿Crees que hice mal?

-No, en lo absoluto- mintió- Solo preguntaba- añadió al mismo tiempo que Terrence Grandchester pasaba detrás de Candy, está volteaba como si hubiera sentido su presencia y ambos se dedicaban sonrisas furtivas, pero advertidas por Archie.

* * *

**Bien pues esta es la primera historia de Candy que terminó de escribir. Una pequeña anécdota que se me ocurrió al leer le manga, en la parte en que Terry piensa "¿Debería entrar a clase tocando esta armónica?". Espero que les haya gustado, aun que sea una persona y que dejen sus opiniones, ya saben, eso gusta mucho ;)**


End file.
